Modifiche Ricci
by NobodyJinx
Summary: In which there is a Firefly district, the paying off of someone, and the usual antics of the mafia all mixed together with Flames.


The Firefly district was well known for it's pleasurable work and less than stellar working and living conditions. It was, after all, an area where the junkies and prostitutes were stationed. No one that wasn't looking for some type of company entered the Firefly district unless they had other motives. After all, the street urchins had no one who would look for them if they went missing, making the district the best place to pick the children out from.

One day however, it was different. The person who walked into the district, at their own pure will, was dressed differently than the usual people who entered the district. Children and adults alike gawked at the expensively dressed figure as they continued down the filthy cobblestone taking the path that led to the _'Boss'_ of the district. Instead of dissipating the prostitutes gathered onto the path exchanging ideas of what the stranger would do.

"He'll probably come back and buy one of us" one of the prostitutes offered, her brown eyes glancing back over to the path, and the silver haired woman next to her snorted disbelievingly. The women looked as the elder woman straightened herself up, commanding attention with the powerful aura that remained from her younger years.

"Don't get your hopes up Celia, that man is just like the others. Coming here and raising hopes, only to use you in the same way the others do" she scoffed, the wrinkles around her mouth tightening as she frowned sternly at the women around her. "Take heed _le mie ragazze_ men only think about money and sex, nothing more and nothing less"

" _Donna_ Brunilda..." the women murmured shifting in nervousness at the elder woman's words. As harsh as they were, they were also true and every single one of them had experienced it first hand.

" _Donna_! _Sorelle!_ " the crowd of women collectively turned as one to look at the trio of children as they ran toward them from the path the man had taken.

"What is it _ragazzini_? What have you three done now?" Brunilda demanded as the children came to a complete stop in front of her.

"The man! He is going to buy the district as his!"

After these words, the crowd broke out into hushed whispers. Celia looked to Brunilda who kept her face blank her own mind racing through many ideas.

" _Donna_ Brunilda, what can we do?" a woman asked loudly hushing the crowd as they turned for their senior's advice. Brunilda stared impassively at the crowd who waited with bated breath for her answer.

"We can only hope that the new _capo_ is a kind man" she answered gravely. "We must pray that the _capo_ will not take advantage of us and will let us keep our money"

" _Donna_! We cannot lay ourselves down with our legs spread to this man! We have been under men for too long!" the woman cried and Brunilda looked at her sharply.

"Felicia, we cannot change the fate _il nostro Dio_ has given us" Brunilda stated, raising her eyes toward the Heaven like the Lord would ascend to the earth and help them. "We can only live it and hope to join _him_ soon"

"Ahaha, _mi dispiace Donna, le signore_ " a new voice interrupted from behind her and Brunilda turned around dread building up in her bones. The new _capo_ stood behind her, as sheepish smile on his handsome face.

" _Don_ it is a pleasure to meet you" Brunilda managed despite her suddenly dry mouth and the young man smiled at her happily, all sheepishness disappearing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you _Donna_ " he replied bowing his head respectfully and he held out his hand for a handshake. Brunilda cautiously put her hand in his and was a surprised when he bent down to kiss her knuckles. "I wanted to introduce myself to you all now that I am in charge of the district"

"The pleasure is all mine _Don_ " Brunilda replied politely not wanting to provoke the man already.

"My name is Rizzo Domani and as of now I am the _capo_ of the Firefly district" Rizzo stated straightening himself and releasing her hand. "From now there will be a few _minor_ changes to your conditions"


End file.
